


Sunflower vol. 1

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Fine Line [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No one pays attention in biology class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Much like Sharon Carter in CATWS you're an undercover agent assigned to protect Peter. Here's what happened the first time you met.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Fine Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602961
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Sunflower vol. 1

He was... Cute. Normal. Unassuming. That was your first thought as your eyes found him in the crowded classroom. You could see the poorly hidden muscles under his ill fitting plaid shirt and dark hoodie, but the untrained eyes of his schoolmates were probably oblivious to them. He made a face at something a dark haired boy was saying and for a split second you saw the sassy Spider-Man from your footage but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. 

"Ok, Y/n… let's see where we can put you" The teacher, Mr. Warren, you reminded yourself, scanned the room for an empty seat, "Ah, there, you can sit next to Mr. Davies over there" 

"Can I sit next to Peter?" You interrupted the guy, making it sound like Peter Parker was your friend already. Director Fury had been clear: You were to keep a close eye on Parker, befriend him, protect him… and report his every movement back to him. And you couldn't very well do that from half a room away.

_ "I want you to be his shadow, his bestie, his freaking conjoined twin. If that boy sneezes, I want to know. If he tweets something, I want to know. If he makes a bad taste joke, I want to know" Fury had told you, pinning you with an intense look, "This isn't just a surveillance mission, I want a full on personality profile. Stark left him a way too powerful weapon, I'm not taking any chances, I need to know if he can be trusted with it before Hogan hands it to him"  _

_ "A weapon?" You snorted, "What, Dumbledore left him Gryffindor's sword?"  _

_ Hill scoffed, but Fury smirked. _

_ "See? That right there, that's why it has to be you, you speak the language" _

_ "What language?"  _

_ "The same Stark used to speak," The director clarified, "the one Parker still does..." _

"With Peter? Why?" The teacher's sceptic voice brought you back to the present. You lowered your gaze, trying to appear suddenly shy. It seemed to work because Mr. Warren's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh... _ oh! _ Parker? Really?" 

God, what was wrong with everyone in this school? How come all the girls (and some of the guys) weren't crushing on Peter Parker? Were they blind or something? The teacher shrugged, 

"To each their own I guess… Mr. Parker" he called out, "Make room in your station, you have a new lab partner" 

Peter looked up, visibly startled. His deer-in-the-headlights face was adorable, and you genuinely smiled as you took your seat beside him. His cheeks turned pink.

"Hi, I'm y/n"

"Pa-arker. Pe- peter," his blush deepened, "Parker. I'm Peter Parker" he wanted to punch himself in the face. Why did he have to be such a loser? But you just smiled brighter,

"Hello, Peter Parker"

…

Peter was trying to keep his mouth shut, less he made a fool of himself again. Mr Warren was droning on about something in front of the whiteboard but he couldn't get himself to listen, you were just too distracting. And it wasn't even as if you were doing anything to attract his attention, you had long ago given up your attempts at conversation after one too many monosyllabic replies, and were currently doodling on your notebook. 

"You're not paying attention" He kicked himself internally, that sounded like an accusation. But far from offended, you simply smiled again.

"Nah, I already know everything about sunflowers. Here, let me show you" You turned his forearm on the table, rolling up his sleeve. The soft tip of your pen tickled his skin as you started to draw on the inside of his skin, "The petals around the outside, are called ray florets. And the ones on the center of the flower… " He almost giggled as you started filling the center with a million little dots, "are actually thousands of tiny flowers called disc florets. Some are male flowers, some are female, that's why they can self reproduce"

The word 'reproduce' shouldn't have sent a tingle down his lower abdomen, he knew that.

"You mean self-pollinate?" 

"Yeah, that…" you murmured, suddenly noticing how close you had leaned towards each other.

Peter cleared his throat,

"So… are they like, your favorite flower or something?"

"Damn right they are!" You laughed, "They're badass: They are awesome painkillers when you're out in the field. And did you know they can remove heavy metals, and even radiation from contaminated soil? People planted millions of them in Sokovia after, well, you know…"

Peter frowned in confusion,

"Out in the field?"

Fuck! You had really said that. What a rookie mistake to make! But something about Peter just made you let your guard down.

"Yeah, like, in a sunflower field in the middle of nowhere." You scrambled to cover up, "Once I got lost in one while visiting my grandma, in… Kansas. Yeah, in Kansas. Twisted my ankle real bad, spent the whole night there actually"

Kansas? Try Argentina. Also, it had been a little worse than a sprained ankle. And you had spend days there, on the run after a mission gone wrong. Hadn't been for the flowers you would have starved to death.

The bell rang just as you were finishing your drawing, complete with a path of ants and everything. 

"You should text me sometime, I'm on Telegram" You said, grabbing your backpack and practically running out of the class. Peter looked down at his arm. Upon closer inspection, the ants were minuscule numbers. A huge, dazzled smile broke on his face. He dug out his phone, entering your number before it could get smudge or erased or something. On the contact name, he entered a single emoji: A bright yellow sunflower. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
